The Springscoming Celebration
The Springscoming Celebration is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise The annual Springscoming Festival is a big deal in Zootopia. One evening, Nick and Judy, shortly before their first anniversary and when she gets pregnant with Noah, attend for a night of music, food and fun. It is great, and they meet some friends. Story Nick and Judy parked their car in a lot in downtown Zootopia and headed out on foot, eager to reach their destination: the annual Springscoming Festival, which celebrated the coming of spring in Zootopia. Nick smiled at his wife. "So, are you excited?" he said. Judy nodded and gave a sigh, her thoughts elsewhere for a second. "Yes. It reminds me of a giant version of the Carrot Days Festival back home in Bunnyburrow," she said. Nick then looked right at her. "This isn't going to bring back memories of that incident with Gideon Grey when you were a kid, is it?" he asked. Judy shook her head. "I am over that, don't worry," she said. The two continued on to the ticket booth, where they paid admission and got a whole load of the tickets used to pay for food and drink. Entering, they heard Gazelle music playing over a loudspeaker and Zootopians enjoying the fun and revelry. "Here we are!" Nick exclaimed. Judy smiled and followed him. "I am already excited," she said. First, they came up to a contest for females being held. It was a Gazelle soundalike contest, and the object was for the participants to sound as much like Gazelle when singing as possible. Watching, a young female coyote took first prize. Moving on, they got some creamhorn pastries from Gideon Grey's stand, which were tubular treats covered in powdered sugar and loaded with cream, sweet and delicious to eat. "These are good," Judy said. Nick nodded, his mouth full, causing Judy to laugh, as his face and nose were now covered in powdered sugar. After he swallowed, he looked at her. "What's so funny?" he said. Judy got her laughter under control. "Your face and nose are covered in powdered sugar!" she said, snapping a picture on her phone to show him. Upon seeing the photo, Nick also laughed. Judy smiled. "Happy Springscoming, sly fox!" Nick wiped his face clean with his hand, then gathered his beautiful bunny wife into his arms. "Happy Springscoming, cottontail," he said. The rest of the night was spent walking around, listening to music, dancing, trying new treats and having a great time. Later on, they met up with Clawhauser and his wife Rebekah, who were there with their teenage daughter Fuli. Clawhauser was decked out for the occassion, wearing, along with his tropical shirt and brown cargo shorts, a felt top hat from a party store festooned with party favors and other trinkets, as hats of this sort were a custom at this festival. Around his neck, he wore a necklace of shiny gold plastic beads. "Happy Springscoming!" he exclaimed. Rebekah smiled. She wore a colorful shirt and denim shorts. "Have you tried some of the food? It's great!" she said. Nick and Judy nodded. "We have, and we agree," Nick said. The two couples went on together. It was a night that they would remember for a long time. Late that night, Nick and Judy went home, full of joy. Category:Festival stories Category:Oneshots Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:PrinceBalto Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Romance Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films